


The New Empire

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, and they go off to conquer the universe, feferi takes over, lots of fluff, mostly fluff tbh, no sgrub, the trolls became adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up is easy. Continuing the Alternian race is interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Empire

When the Empress’ maidenhead ship just about crashes into the planet, you realize it’s time. Feferi grabs Sollux’s hand and hauls him aboard the ship, excitement shining in her eyes. Eridan sulks onto the ship a couple minutes afterwards, hatred rolling off of him in waves. Gamzee chuckles and grasps your hand.

"What do you say my tiny motherfucker?" He looks down at you. You glare.

"Sorry I can’t be a giant fucking highblood with a huge ass growth spurt!"

He paps your head as you utter a tiny hiss. Soon he’s striding up to the ship with you in tow. Youve never left Alternia before, but with your huge yeti of a matesprit, you think you’ll be safe enough.

Sollux is getting strapped in when you enter the control room. He looks nervous, and his horns are sparking purple. Feferi paps him and smiles.

"You’ll let me know if you get tired. Alrig)(t?" Her voice is sweet, but the worried undertone is there.

He sets the wires on his head and nods. Feferi places a kiss on his nose before climbing into the royal captain seat. You run over and smack eridan on the head, growling quietly.

"Dont even think about it."

"I just wanna kill him a lil bit , Kar." He pleads.

" Don’t make me bring gamzee over here."

He shuts up at that. Soon, Equius lumbers through the doorway, Nepeta perched on his back. Sollux flares up, his psionics sparking. Placing the tiara on her head, Feferi takes control of the ship, and you leave your home.

~*~*~*~

About two sweeps later, you’re becoming very tired of Eridan’s shit.

“What seems to be your malfunction, motherfucker?” Gamzee purrs one morning.

“What do you think my fucking problem is?!”

“Is it that motherfucking violet-blood?”

You thunk your head onto his massive chest and sigh out a “yes.”

His hands start rubbing your horns, which reduces you to a limp, chirping troll on him. Your hands paw against his shirt in pleasure and he chuckles.

“I wish I could do something for my tiny motherfucker. But he’s royal blood, and touchin’ him would cost me your motherfuckin’ life. And we can’t be havin’ that kind of motherfuckin disaster can we?”

You shake your head.

“Exactly. Now,” He pulls you up so you’re sitting in his lap. “I think it’s about time we got our motherfuckin cuddle on.”

“I was thinking of, uh, other things.” You tangle your hands in his messy hair and pull him close.

He smiles that stupid, fucking goddamn cheesy (oh shit it’s adorable you can’t lie to him) smile before you crash your lips into his hungrily. Lips moving in synchronization, you rub one of his horns.

Bad move, Vantas.

He snarls before pinning you down on the ground.

“DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM MOTHERFUCKER?” He roars. You love this. So. So much.

You keep your voice tiny. “No?”

He puts one massive hand on your chest, growling at you. “I am the MOTHERFUCKING highblood, and I get to MOTHERFUCKIN’ decide how this motherfuckin’ goes down. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

You mewl. And just like that, your highblood returns to normal. He swoops down to kiss you. It’s gentle, loving, and its the highblood you fell in love with.

The night is a flurry of purples and reds. Every night with him is like this. The rustle of fabric, the fierceness of his bites and the gentleness of his caresses. The way he so gingerly picks you up, tells you that your beautiful, that a thousand Alternian moonrises could never amount to your motherfuckin’ glow. The pure adoration that shines on his face, how perfectly fitted you seem to be for him.

And then afterwards, when you’re both lying there exhausted and spent, the way he curls around you, uttering sweet nothings to you. Your fingers trace the contours of his biceps while you bask in his warmth.

It’s almost enough to make you forget you’re a mutant.

Almost.


End file.
